deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Waluigi VS Pinkie Pie
Waluigi VS Pinkie Pie is a What-If Death Battle adopted by Zacisawesome101 Description Super Mario vs My Little Pony, which of these two underestimated and mocked but powerful characters with contrasting personalities will win? Interlude Wiz: Purple. Boomstick: Pink. Wiz: One is good, the other evil. One thing is certain: They are both unpredictable. Boomstick: Waluigi, Wario's partner in crime and rival to Luigi. Wiz: And Pinkie Pie, sad rock farmer to happy party-planner. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Waluigi Wiz: Jealousy, Anger, Self-pity. These are the emotions that Waluigi has to deal with...everyday of his life. Boomstick: Serves him right for ripping off Luigi, who's already second-fiddle. Wiz: Unlike the rest of the Mario crew, Waluigi doesn't have any clear backstory. He's not even related to anyone in the Mario universe, and he's only friends with Wario. Boomstick: But ''I ''don't want to know what the hell's happening to his feet. Look at his shoes! Jeez! Wiz: Waluigi is very athletic, possibly the most athletic in the kingdom. He's slightly less stronger than the Mario Bros, but is slightly faster and more skilled. His long limbs mean he has great reach, and he can contort his body parts to do a variety of things. Boomstick: Waluigi's feet are probably his most powerful parts of his body. His Super Strike, the Drop Rocket, is proof of that. He uses both of his feet to blast a soccer ball at the goals. ''' Wiz: His feet aren't just used for attacking, though. He has a great jumping ability, matching, if not surpassing, Luigi's jumping ability. '''Boomstick: Jeez! That's almost as bad as the time he defeated Bowser...with a single kick. Yep, you heard that right. Waluigi defeated Bowser with one kick, knocked him out cold. Bowser's the dude to shrug off castles collapsing on himself! Wiz: Being in many sports games, Waluigi has many different sports equipment to take into battle. His favourite is the tennis racquet, but he also has a baseball bat, golf club and, if the need arise, Olympic stuff like bows. Boomstick: Waluigi has many different abilities from his sports games. Super Mario Strikers gave Waluigi the ability to use purple thorny vines, that he can whip fast enough and strong enough to split a metal ball into 6. Wiz: Imagine what the could do to a human! Also, if Waluigi needs to, he can leave a wall of these purple vines behind him when he runs, that can reflect projectiles. He calls this the Wall-Luigi. Boomstick: That pun hurt on a physical level. Wiz: Waluigi also has weird hydrokinetic abilities. He can swim in the air, which is helpful if he needs some extra height or needs to get someplace quickly. He can create small cyclones if he needs to keep someone or something away from him. Boomstick: Waluigi also has shot-range teleportation. He disappears in a puff of smoke and reappears somewhere nearby. Wiz: He can even use his emblem, the upside down L (Γ) as an energy projectile. He can even use this power to make a hockey stick made of pure energy if needs to, and he can use Zone Speed, utilising energy to slow down time, or make him really fast, it's not really clear. Boomstick: Waluigi also has the Whiskered Eggplant. 'What does this do?' I hear you saying, well, if it hits someone, it can cause them to vomit uncontrollably. ' Wiz: Ugh... '''Boomstick: Hey, my ex-wife makes ''me vomit uncontrollably! Wiz: Boomstick, no... Boomstick: Waluigi can even mask the Whiskered Eggplant as a baseball and use the Liar Pitch to throw two baseballs: One containing the Whiskered Eggplant. ''' Wiz: But if all else fails, Waluigi turns to his signature weapon: The Bomb-Omb. Bomb-Ombs are small bombs that walk around for a few seconds before exploding, although the can sometimes explode on impact, he also carries a potted piranha plant, which he uses to bite and distract foes. '''Boomstick: He even has Mario's Mega Mushroom and Invincibility Star to become invincible. Wiz: Waluigi loves to cheat.' ' Boomstick: Waluigi has done a lot for someone only appearing in sports games. He was able to survive that explosion at the beginning of Mario Power Tennis, along with Wario, Mario and Luigi. Wiz: We've previously calculated this explosion to have a force of 2.4 megatons of TNT. Also, in the start of Mario Power Tennis, Waluigi was able to outrun a chain chomp, meaning he can run at least 70 miles per hour, possibly more. Boomstick: That's not to say that Waluigi is at all perfect. He is incredibly arrogant, thinking that everyone else cheats and that he is the best. ' Wiz: This can lead to Waluigi overestimating himself and underestimating his opponents. Also, he simply ''loves to taunt people. Don't expect him to go in for the kill immediately after incapacitating them. '''Boomstick: Don't underestimate Waluigi, he can prove himself to be a force to be reckoned with. (Waluigi: Aw, everybody cheaters! Next time I cheat! Heh heh heh!) ' ' ' ' Pinkie Pie Wiz: The land of Equestria is a beautiful place to live in. There's bright colours, an interesting landscape and friendly citizens...unless you happen to be a rock farmer like Pinkie Pie. Boomstick: For some reason, Pinkie Pie's family's entire finances are reliant on this rock farm. They built with rocks, played with rocks, they even used rocks for food. As you might be able to tell, they weren't very happy. Wiz: Yeah. Boomstick: Wait, I have rocks in my backyard! *Gasp* I'M RICH! Wiz: Boomstick, being a rock farmer is a profession that only keeps you financially stable in a cartoon, like how SpongeBob works at a fast food place. Boomstick: Figures... Wiz: But all that changed once Pinkie Pie first saw something that changed her life, and attitude, forever. Colours, all thanks to Rainbow Dash's first sonic Rainboom. Boomstick: Desperate to make her family happy, she threw a party for them, which brought the light into Pinkie Pie's family and made them smile, something which should never be repeated. Wiz: That day, Pinkie found her calling in life. She would forever make people happy, no matter the cost. This was also the day she got her cutie mark, symbolising she found meaning in her life. Pinkie Pie: Aw, that's sweet! Boomstick: I was just getting to that! Pinkie Pie can see past the fourth wall, so...Expect to see her a lot. Pinkie Pie: Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to go? Wiz: Nonsense! It couldn't hurt to have some extra help. Pinkie Pie: Yay! Boomstick: From then on, Pinkie Pie made everyone happy, she sung, she danced...she shot people with a cannon! Pinkie Pie: That's not true! Wiz: Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon can set up a party with a single shot, but if the need arises, she can shoot sticky cakes or even live cannon ammunition. Pinkie Pie: My Party Cannon is so powerful it blew up half a building! But it was an accident! Boomstick: C'mon! That's awesome! Give the audience more of that! Pinkie Pie: Okay...I also have a Twilight Sparkle Gatling gun, which can shoot lots of lasers! I also have lots and LOTS of cakes, cupcakes and treats! Wiz: She even has Pinkie Sense. When danger is on the horizon, Pinkie's tail twitches, telling her when to look out. The Pinkie Sense is so precise that Pinkie Pie was able to dodge falling rubble while rescuing four ponies. Boomstick: She even has the Mirror Pool, which allows her to duplicate herself for an almost infinite amount of times! Pinkie Pie: I can even dig through the ground with my hair and survive being thrown through walls by an evil bathtub! Wiz: Yes, Pinkie Pie's most useful aspect in combat is her body. She can inflate like a balloon, replace missing limbs, survive powerful attacks and even control her personal gravity without messing with others'. Boomstick: I don't think this is possible. Wiz: It isn't! She even has the Magic Satchel! This allows her to pull out nearly anything she wants, whenever she wants, which is how he was able to keep her Party Cannon everywhere she goes. Boomstick: She's super quick, able to keep up with Rainbow Dash, who moves at 3,800 miles per hour and she, with her group, was able to stop someone powerful enough to move the moon. ' ''Pinkie Pie: Hey, you've forgotten about my memory! I can remember the locations, birthdays and preferences of everyone in Ponyville! I even have a cave that I plan stuff in advance! Wiz: Pinkie Pie seems to be capable of just about anything, but she has a few drawbacks of her own. Pinkie Pie: Drawbacks? Someone drew on my back? Wiz: No, weaknesses. She's very easily distracted, as she has so kindly demonstrated for us. Pinkie Pie: No, I'm not! '''Boomstick: And if her personality and purpose in life wasn't enough to clue you in, she's anything but a fighter. Pinkie Pie: What? I have to fight? Wiz: No, not quite. Boomstick: Whatever the case, Pinkie Pie will spread cheer and happiness to you, whether you like it or not. (Pinkie Pie slides back up a slide Fluttershy: So, do we walk back up the slide, O-Or what?) Interlude Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! Death Battle Luigi: Hee-ya! The volleyball flies toward Waluigi's side at blinding speeds. Waluigi dives toward the volleyball and smacks it back to Luigi. He uses the thunderhand to blast it at Waluigi, but he uses his Γ energy shot to fire the ball back. Luigi jumps up to return it, and Waluigi jumps as well. When Luigi smacks the volleyball with his palm, it's immediately shot to the ground by Waluigi, giving him the point that wins the game. Luigi: Mamma-mia... Waluigi: Oh, yeah! Waluigi time! The crows near the volleyball court start to disperse, Pinkie Pie is part of the crowd. Noticing Waluigi stalking off, somewhat unhappy, she follows him. Waluigi stomps across the sand, only to be stopped by Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Hello! I mean, that was really cool! You were like, whoosh! And he was like 'Noo!' You were great out there. Waluigi starts to groan in frustration. Waluigi: Go away. Pinkie Pie stops her ecstatic rambling and looks at Waluigi, confused. Pinkie Pie: What? Why? Are you tired? Do you want to go home? Do-'' Fed up, Waluigi turns on his heels and punches Pinkie Pie in the face. Pinkie Pie flies backward and hits the ground. Waluigi laughs at her. ''Pinkie Pie: That wasn't very nice! Waluigi laughs harder still. He's nearly brought to tears by the incident, but a returned punch by Pinkie Pie snaps him out of it. Pinkie Pie: I'm gonna make you happy! Waluigi rolls his eyes. Pinkie Pie: One way or another! Waluigi sighs and gets into a fighting position. Pinkie Pie pulls out her Party Cannon, baffling Waluigi. Pinkie Pie: Do you like parties? Waluigi simply stares at the Party Cannon for a second. Pinkie Pie fires the Party Cannon, shooting a cake, Waluigi gasps and pulls out a tennis racquet. He smacks the cake back at Pinkie Pie, who fires another shot from the Party Cannon to cancel it out. Waluigi dashes forward and smacks Pinkie Pie with his racquet, before punching her twice and kicking her away. Pinkie Pie shakes her head to get the sand out and screams as Waluigi uses the racquet to knock Bomb-Ombs at her. The Bomb-Ombs stand up, delighting Pinkie Pie, who runs in to inspect them. Pinkie Pie: *Gasp* Wooow! They're so cute! Where'd you get them? Can I ha-'' The Bomb-Ombs explode, blasting Pinkie Pie in the air. Waluigi laughs at her and readies his tennis racquet. As Pinkie falls, Waluigi throws his racquet forward. Pinkie Pie's tail starts to twitch, and she flies downward faster, using her mane to dig in the sand. The tennis racquet lands in the sand. ''Waluigi: Wah?! '' Pinkie Pie emerges from under him and knocks him into the air. She attacks from every angle, blitzing Waluigi. Angered, Waluigi drop kicks the air, which happens to hit Pinkie. She blasts into the sand. Waluigi throws a Bomb-Omb at her. ''Pinkie Pie: Woah! She flies away from the bomb and knocks Waluigi to the ground. Waluigi coughs the sand out the way and proceeds to blitz Waluigi again. Waluigi is hit from every angle by what seems to be a pink blur. Waluigi can't catch her. Suddenly, time slows down. Waluigi activates his Zone Speed and sees Pinkie Pie flying toward him. Waluigi pulls out a baseball bat and strikes downward, sending Pinkie Pie to the ground. Pinkie Pie pulls out her Party Cannon and fires real cannon shots at Waluigi, who gasps. Waluigi starts to swim through the air to avoid the cannon shots and creates a cyclone to catch them. Waluigi: Im-a number one! Waluigi sends the cannon balls back toward Pinkie Pie, who dodges them. She flies toward Waluigi again, but he disappears in a purple puff of smoke. Pinkie Pie rolls across the sand, confused. Waluigi uses a thorny vine as a whip and whips Pinkie Pie. She turns around, but Waluigi teleports again. She looks behind her in time to dodge a strike from the vine. She flies forward and headbutts Waluigi. Waluigi lands nearby and disappears in a puff of smoke. Pinkie Pie expects this and turns around, but it turns out that Waluigi only teleported in front of her. Waluigi: Waluigi always wins! Waluigi kicks Pinkie Pie far away. She begins to get upset. Pinkie Pie: Why are you never happy?! Waluigi merely laughs and sends Γ projectiles at her. Thanks to Pinkie's tail, she manages to avoid them. Pinkie Pie: Twilight Sparkle! Help! Waluigi: Wah? Pinkie Pie holds Twilight Sparkle with her head toward Waluigi. They stare at each other for a second and start to both fire energy projectiles at each other. The projectiles collide in mid-air. Waluigi teleports forward and keeps firing energy shots at Pinkie Pie. Waluigi teleports forward again and starts to walk forward. Pinkie Pie: NOOO! She flies forward at full speed and dashes into Waluigi. Pinkie Pie flies toward her Party Cannon and shoots many cannon balls very fast. Waluigi: Wall-Luigi! A thorny trail follows Waluigi as he runs away, the cannon balls being stopped and pushed backwards, falling into the sand. Waluigi runs around Pinkie Pie, encasing her in the thorny wall. When the walls start to dissipate, Waluigi kicks her at full force, sending her into the thorny wall, impaling her. Pinkie Pie lets out a scream. The thorny walls dissipate entirely and Pinkie Pie falls to the floor, still. Waluigi pants and smiles before turning around and walking away. However, the battle's not over. Pinkie Pie gets to her feet. Pinkie Pie: Hello! Waluigi jumps and turns around, he sees Pinkie Pie there, alive and well. Waluigi: Ugh...cheater. '' Pinkie Pie uses the Mirror Pool, creating dozens of clones of Pinkie Pie, who all pull out a Party Cannon. ''Waluigi: Cheaters! This time, I cheat! Heh, heh. Waluigi pulls out an Invincibility Star. He glows rainbow and is now completely invulnerable. Pinkie Pie: Oh, a rainbow!! Waluigi runs forward, pulling out a thorny vine. Pinkie Pie: Oh boy. Everyone, charge! The Pinkie Pie's fire cannon balls out of their Party Cannon, but they don't even phase Waluigi as he runs into them. Waluigi whips the Pinkie Pie's and runs into them, killing every clone he runs into instantly. Pinkie Pie looks on in shock. Pinkie Pie: My friends! No! Eventually it's only Waluigi and Pinkie Pie, again. Waluigi laughs at Pinkie Pie...until his Invincibility Star runs out. Waluigi: Wah? No... Pinkie Pie flies forward and dashes into Waluigi multiple times. Pinkie Pie: YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY! Waluigi falls to his knees, but he pulls out a Mega Mushroom. Pinkie Pie: What's that? Waluigi uses the Mega Mushroom, growing him to an unbelievable size. Waluigi laughs maniacally. Pinkie Pie: Woah... Waluigi claps his hands over Pinkie Pie and grabs her. Pinkie Pie struggles, but to no avail. Waluigi brings her closer to his face. Waluigi: So long, loser... He throws Pinkie Pie away, toward the ocean. She lands in the water, but quickly emerges and charges at Waluigi. Waluigi readies his hand and smacks Pinkie Pie away. Pinkie Pie yells in shock when she sees sharks above the water. Pinkie Pie: All I wanted to do was congratulate yo-! Her sentence is cut short as she lands in the mouth of the shark. The shark closes its mouth and chomps down. Waluigi returns to normal size and sees blood oozing down the shark's face, which lets him know he's won the battle. Waluigi starts to walk off and the shark swims away, looking for more food. Conclusion Boomstick: Oh, *sniff*, that poor pony. We'll never hear her voice again. Wiz: While Pinkie Pie's toon force allowed her to survive most of Waluigi's attacks and keeping up with Rainbow Dash made her faster, she could not compete with Waluigi's more devastating attacks. Boomstick: Waluigi had the leg-up in versatility, Pinkie Pie only has like, one or two dangerous weapons, while Waluigi has the Invincibility Star, the Bomb-Ombs, the Mega Mushroom, his vines and much more. Wiz: The greatest feat her weapons were able to achieve was destroying half a building, while Waluigi could survive a stadium-wide explosion that reached the power of 2.4 megatons of TNT, far more power than the Party Cannon can supply. Boomstick: Pinkie Pie's tail also meant that she could avoid Waluigi's attacks, but we run into the same problems we had before, a means to put down Waluigi for good. Wiz: And while her toon force means that she was tough to put down, Waluigi had plenty of things to make him invulnerable, fully negating any of Pinkie's power or durability. Boomstick: While Pinkie Pie might've won in some cases, Death Battle looks at who would win most of the time, and most of the time, Waluigi does defeat the happy-go lucky pony. Wiz: Overall, while Pinkie Pie was faster and tougher and made a good fight, she didn't have the means to take Waluigi down, but Waluigi's superior versatility, unpredictability and higher attack potency was just enough to put down Pinkie Pie. Boomstick: Waluigi really 'ate' that victory up. Wiz: The winner is Waluigi. ' 'Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Zacisawesome101 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles